Mario in the Other World
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: Mario finds a pipe and gets transported to the Other World, what will happen to him? and what does this pigtailed blue girl wants with him? Yeah, weird crossover, I know.


**Hey everyone, el-f1otakugamer here, this is my first fanfic on this site so if you review please let me know my mistakes, but it's not necessary.**

**So now you may be thinking, why I'm doing this crack crossover? Well, I'm an anime freak, and also a video game freak, so I said to myself "Hey, why not make a fanfic about my favorite anime and my favorite game series meeting each other?" and so all of this came to my mind.**

**And to not confuse all in terms of chronology, the story of this fanfic goes chronologically after the end of Black Rock Shooter anime; also after Super Mario 3D Land and before New Super Mario Bros. U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Rock Shooter or Super Mario Bros. Black Rock Shooter franchise is property of huke. Super Mario Bros. is property of Nintendo.**

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom. A place filled of happiness, magic and (obviously) mushrooms. However, happiness usually doesn't last much. The ruler of the Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool is constantly kidnapped by the malevolent Bowser, King of the Koopa race.

For years, Bowser has kidnapped Peach countless times using different, methods, from turning the habitants into brick blocks, to bringing Peach's Castle to the end of the galaxy. But no matter which scheme he had, he was always stopped by a hero.

A hero loved by everyone and feared by many, this hero goes by the name of Mario. Mario was a short human, a male, may be in his twenties. He had brown hair, a black mustache, a large and round nose and blue eyes, not to mention an Italian accent. He wears a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves and a red cap with a white circle in the middle of it, which has a red "M" in it.

Yesterday, Bowser kidnapped Peach… again. This last time he used Super Leaves to make his troops more powerful, Mario however managed to stop him… again. Mario loved his adventures; it allows him to meet and help new people and explore new places, however, even he knows when someone needs a rest.

"Mamma mia, why can't I at-a least have one day off?"

Mario said when sitting on a sofa inside his house, thinking about all his previous adventures. He seriously needed a day off or a vacation, last time he got one however Peach went along with him and was again kidnapped, that time by Bowser's son Bowser Jr. Mario is actually in love with the Princess, they know each other since babies and so they are the best of friends, but why she has to get kidnapped all time? and if it wasn't Peach, then another threat would come to not let him seat at least for one second, like aliens, old rivals, another princess or an ex-girlfriend kidnapped, getting swallowed by Bowser, etc.

"Mario!"

A voice shouted inside the house and a figure stopped in front of Mario huffing, it was Mario's twin brother Luigi. Luigi looked almost exactly like Mario, but he was thinner, a bit taller and instead of red clothes he uses green ones and instead of an "M" he has a green "L" in the withe spot of his cap. Luigi usually goes with Mario to his adventures, but he has more spare time and is also a bit of a coward, so his not brave enough to accompany him in some adventures (but proved to be brave when times needed to). Mario sighed; he already knew his time to relax was going to be very limited anyway.

"What's it's-a this time, Luigi?"

"I discovered a weird looking pipe outside the house"

"How exactly is that weird?"

"Well, it seems to be made of sapphire"

"You said sapphire?"

"Exactly, and I get-a this weird feeling coming-a from it-a, it-a makes me shiver"

"Mmh… Let-a me see this pipe"

Mario and Luigi went outside of their house, just to get a look at the pipe Luigi described. It was like Luigi said made of sapphire, and it had this strange aura coming from it. The brothers then went to check the pipe, but when Mario entered his head a bit, a giant wind came from inside the pipe sucking Mario in, Luigi after seeing his brother gone in that way couldn't help but to fell unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter will make her debut next chapter.**

**Weird crossover, isn't it? By the way, this fanfic doesn't have any kind of relation to my deviantArt fanfic Black Rock Exorcist, let's say this is an alternate universe.**


End file.
